A Night to Remember
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA May The Force Be With Us, story 2. While away on a mission, ObiWan uses the Force to share a memorable night with Padme. Continues with Two Can Play At That Game.


A Night to Remember 

An Obidala post TPM, pre-AOTC short story

Rated R

Padme clung to his dark and dripping robes.

"Padme, please! You'll catch your death. You must go inside."

"Three months! You'll be gone three months! Can't the outer rim territories take care of themselves?" Padme knew her argument was hopeless. Obi-Wan, as much as she, was dedicated to his job, and his job as a keeper of the peace was taking him thousands of parsecs away from her. And for three months!

With a final embrace, Obi-Wan spoke lightly into her ear. "Remember what I've taught you. When you are at peace, quiet, and still, the Force will be with you, and so will I."

Obi-Wan turned to leave, only to be pulled back by the pair of small hands holding tightly onto his robe. Padme grabbed his stubbled face with both hands and pulled him down to her, forcing her tongue deep into his mouth. Obi-Wan's defenses crumbled and he hungrily returned the passionate kiss.

"And you remember that, Master Jedi."

A grunt came from Obi-Wan as he reluctantly left her and walked through the pouring rain to his ship where R4 was waiting.

Padme watched until she could see his retreating ship no longer, before turning to enter the rear gates of the Theed palace. "When I'm at peace, my love. I'll remember."

Queen Amidala sat in the conference room, her first and middle finger massaging her right temple. The debate occurring before her had been going on for over two hours. The aftermath of the Federation's attempt at a trade blockade of their planet had thrown their economy into turmoil. The spice miners were rebelling and considering a strike. All Padme wanted to do was retire to her chambers and draw a long, hot bubble bath. She had said all she had to say concerning the matter, but protocol did not allow her to leave until the debate was concluded, and from what she could tell, that would be while.

Remember...when you are at peace...I'll be with you...

Obi-Wan focused and sent his thoughts soaring through the stars and galaxies and into the consciousness of his beloved Padme. It had been a rough and stressful day and he needed her comfort.

Padme suddenly became still, took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Only then did she hear it...a soft-spoken voice, almost a whisper. She focused in on it, relaxing her mind and body until it became more clear. Obi-Wan! It was indeed his voice.

"I need you." He spoke to her through the Force just as if he were sitting right next to her. Padme opened her eyes to make sure that no-one else on the council had heard it.

"I'm here." She answered back.

The soft voice of Padme brought immediate relief to Obi-Wan's stressed and tense body. She was like a calming salve for his aching and tired muscles.

"I was thinking about you just now. The stars here are so bright. It reminded me of the time we met in the Gardens on Theed. It was midnight and the stars were too numerous to count. Do you remember?"

Padme visibly nodded as a blush rushed up her chest and into her face. She quickly observed the council to make sure no one had noticed. They had not. Their discussion had become quite heated and Governor Bibble had risen out of his seat.

Obi-Wan continued..."You had laid down a blanket of Nubian wool. It was so soft...almost as soft as you."

Padme suddenly felt a hand moving across her bare shoulders, down the bodice of her gown and over her breasts, but when she glanced down, there was nothing there. "Oh my gods," she inwardly gasped. "He wouldn't!"

"We lay down together and stared at the stars. And then you stood up and undressed in front of me. You were wearing a pink lace camisole, a shade of pink that just about matched the blush on your face."

"If you could only see it now!" Padme conveyed to him. "More like dark red!"

Obi-Wan smiled at the message and then continued. "I stood in front of you, kissed you softly, and then slowly lowered one shoulder strap and then the next, exposing your beautiful breasts to me. I took each of them into my mouth and made love to them. Remember?"

Padme audibly gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Are you all right m'lady?" Sabe asked her.

"Mm-hmm," was all that Padme was capable of replying.

"You undressed me, taking my robes off very slowly -- I recall you making an expletive comment on the inconvenience of Jedi attire -- and then you put your hands on me. You lightly stroked across my chest before placing your mouth where your hands had been. We lowered ourselves onto the blanket, surrounded by the smell of roses in bloom and pallian fruit trees."

Padme remembered. The memory was so vivid that she could almost smell the blossoms on the trees.

"I kissed your body from head to toe, starting at your toes and I quickly discovered how ticklish a queen can be!"

Padme felt lips on the soles of her feet and let out a giggle, quickly coughing to cover it up.

"I explored your body everywhere. I wanted to memorize every inch of you. I thought my senses would explode and I couldn't take any more. Then you took me in your mouth..."

The council was startled silent at the outburst of Queen Amidala, who had quickly stood up and shouted, "Excuse me!" She lifted a hand to her mouth in an attempt to regain her composure. "I'm afraid I've become suddenly ill. Just a bad headache, don't worry. I'm going to retire to my chambers. Please excuse me."

The council was still stunned in silence at the impropriety of the queen walking out on a debate. They would have been completely shocked though if they had seen her as she passed from their sight and broke into a full run, heading for her bed chamber.

"Obi-Wan! Oooo...I'm going to get you!" She yelled through the Force as she slammed the door behind her.

A sly grin spread over Obi-Wan's face. "I hope so! Now where were we?" He teased. "Oh, yes." He continued. "I have never felt anything so exquisite as the feeling of being inside you. The taste of the sweat on your neck as we made love that night. You straddled my lap as I thrust up into you. You were so wet and warm...and tight - a perfect fit."

"I remember..." Padme breathlessly replied. She could feel him thrusting inside of her now and quickly shed her heavy outer garments in order to place her hands where his had been, and where she distinctly felt them now.

"The stars shining above us were no match for those that exploded in my head when I felt your muscles contract around me."

Padme slowly increased the pressure of her fingers, matching the words Obi-Wan was speaking and the memory the Force was providing. At that moment, she collapsed on the bed, spasms overtaking her small body, her back arched, her toes curled.

Thousands of parsecs away, Obi-Wan felt his own release coincide with hers, and it left him weak. After he was able to catch his breath and regain his senses, he spoke to her again. "Just like that."

Padme lay sprawled on her bed, half dressed, the back of one hand flat against her perspiring forehead. "Oh, Obi-Wan! If I had known the Force was capable of this, I would have made you teach it to me a long time ago!"


End file.
